


Jock Boyfriends

by shamelessllamapeanutthing



Series: Izzah's wolfstarbingoficlets [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Quidditch, beater sirius black, but it gets quickly resolved lol, public proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessllamapeanutthing/pseuds/shamelessllamapeanutthing
Summary: Slowly, agonisingly slowly, Sirius held out the sweater to Remus.The crowd erupted in uproarious cheers.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Izzah's wolfstarbingoficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044234
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77
Collections: Wolfstar Bingo 2020





	Jock Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Quidditch

The match was brutal, or you could say Gryffindors were.

Something maddeningly powerful coursed through the veins of every single Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff Quidditch player when they played against Slytherins, and if Remus were to venture a guess he’d say it was because of where most of the Slytherins’ loyalties lay. The war was intensifying outside the tall walls of Hogwarts, and within it, tensions of a whole new sort were rising. Remus wasn’t for it, these people, their classmates were _kids_ just like them. They needed compassion to bring them to the light but when it came to Quidditch…

Remus found Sirius’ aggression and strength insanely hot.

The match was a whopping win for their house and a shameful defeat for the Slytherins. Not only did Kingsley deflect every single time the Quaffle was shot at the goal posts, but Frank, Marlene and Dorcas basically rained shot after shot passing seamlessly through the Slytherin posts. James catching the snitch was pretty unnecessary. Gryffindor was bound to win already.

And Sirius… _oh,_ Sirius.

He made an amazing Beater. It might have had something to do with all the rage he kept pent up within himself, but his extraordinary upper body strength didn’t fail to make Remus blush either as he watched the match from between a screaming Peter and Lily, the latter of whom was wearing a knit sweater in Gryffindor team colours with James’ number 7 emblazoned in gold over it, as was tradition for people dating someone on the Quidditch team to do.

It made a want so visceral rise in his gut, that Remus always avoided looking at Lily through the entire game. 

He wanted a sweater like that, with Sirius’ number on it but that was unlikely to happen.

Around them, students were going wild, raining applause and deafening cheers on the champions still whooping around and showing off in the air. Remus took a deep breath and blew out a shrill celebratory whistle, eyes never leaving Sirius’ grinning figure up on that broomstick.

His ass always looked damn near spectacular in those Quidditch pants.

McGonagall was trying to bring the crowds under order and the victorious team down to the ground, but nobody seemed to be listening as was bound to happen after a Slytherin defeat. Eventually, her efforts seemed to work however, because steadily enough a hush spread over the stands.

… _oh no,_ that was because Sirius Black had left the celebratory huddle in the sky to zoom towards the Gryffindor stands. Remus watched and, Sirius was so high up in the air he couldn’t be sure of it but, it felt like Sirius was watching him as well.

“Go get some, Pads!”, James yelled out from behind Sirius.

As Remus waited to see what the stupid mutt had in mind this time, Sirius suddenly dipped to the ground. Before anyone could even look down to see what was happening, he was rising back up again…

… with a maroon woollen fabric bunched in his hand this time.

Remus felt his breath catch in his throat. His brain pretty much drew to a halt, and small, small part of him begged him to look away. He didn’t want to see who Sirius was going to give the sweater to.

Sirius came to a halt in front of where Remus, Peter and Lily were standing. Up close, Remus could see that Sirius was, in fact, watching him.

Slowly, agonisingly slowly, Sirius held out the sweater to Remus.

The crowd erupted in uproarious cheers.

Remus couldn’t tear his eyes off of Sirius, beautiful, perfect Sirius with his sweaty brow, and his windswept hair, and his panting chest, and the gorgeous, _infuriating_ , smirk on his lips.

“Will you go out with me to Hogsmeade this weekend, Moony?”

Two elbows, Peter’s and Lily’s, simultaneously dug into his sides and Remus jerked forward still unable to look away from Sirius.

“Yes.” He whispered, and then, “Yes!” louder, as he tore the sweater out of Sirius’ hands, barely holding back from bodily hurling himself out of the stands and onto Sirius’ broom.

The cheering grew louder around them. Vaguely, Moony registered Lily’s arms tightening around his neck in an excited hug while Peter patted his back. James had flown up to Sirius now and had an arm around his neck, ruffling his hair and pumping his fists into the air alternatively. Somebody had conjured sounds of fanfare for some ridiculous reason and through all of that insanity, neither of them could look away from each other for a single second.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and lemme know what you thought???
> 
> Come scream at me about Harry Potter on [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/shamelessllamapeanutthing)


End file.
